


Gone With The Sin

by pavetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Book Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pavetta/pseuds/pavetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne shouldn't be here. She never knew him. But Sansa did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alayne

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever and probably my last one as well.  
> I came up with that idea some time ago and thought I could share it.  
> Also forgive me my poor skills and grammar errors - English is not my native language.  
> Graphic made by me.

 

_The Hound is dead._

They said they had found him dying, then buried his body under a high oak tree.

She stood over the little pile of ground and stones which turned out to be Sandor's Clegane grave.

Alayne shouldn't be here. She never knew him. But Sansa did.

 She fell on her knees, grabbed the cold, dirty soil and started to claw it, as if she wanted to dig out the Hound's dead body. 

To take him away from the Stranger's embrace.

But it was too late.

Alayne didn't know why it all had struck her that much. Perhaps it was to overwhelming to realise that Death had finally won over him?

He always seemed to be so horrifying that no man ever would compare, so strong that even the fire could not kill him.

And now he was lying dead, his body buried deep down in the cold ground.

Alayne felt like sobbing. How is she going to survive if even the Hound didn't?

_I'm a weak little bird, just like you used to tell me._

She was all alone now, her aunt dead and Sweetrobin...Sweetrobin was poisoned...

_I killed him. Gods, I killed him. I have sinned, Sandor._

_I have sinned because my father asked me to._

_He is not your father_ \- she reminded herself - _Your father was beheaded, your mother was slaughtered,_ _so as your brothers._

_And now the Hound left you too._

Alayne cried though she knew she shouldn't.

_At least I can mourn you here, next to your grave._ _Who knows, maybe we will meet again, somewhere in the seven hells._

_Because I am a killer too._

She closed her eyes. Suddenly, only for a brief moment she almost felt his presence.

Alayne turned around. It was only a raven. And a wind. And a tall monk who dug a new grave nearby.

_Goodbye._

 


	2. The Gravedigger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone. That's how they called her. But the Gravedigger knew her real name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and kudos! I really appreciate it!  
> Graphic made by me.

 

 

 

_Goodbye._

 

They said she had poisoned herself with a little, purple stone.

_Stone._

That's how they called her. But the Gravedigger knew her real name. She was Sansa Stark, the heir to Winterfell.

She deserved a better grave. But Alayne Stone was just a bastard. A bastard who disappointed her fucking father.

_You didn't save her. You should have._

The Gravedigger took his shovel and started to dig into hard, frozen ground.

When he was done, he carefully took the girl's body from the vagon, then laid it gently inside the hole.

She was still beautiful, with her face pale as snowy fields and her pupils light like a winter sky.

Her fine hair was long and untied. And darker than he remebered.

_At least you can look at me now, girl._

He lifted his hand and shut her lids after seeing her eyes for a very last time.

After that he took his spade again and started to cover the body with the ground, but he stopped soon.

The thought of the bloody worms eating her piece after piece...

The thought of the little bird lying alone in the ground with her wings broken...

It all was fucking too much to handle.

The Gravedigger made his decision.

_Bury me with the Hound_ \- they said her last wish was.

She didn't know his grave was empty. But the Gravedigger did.

Morning, the monks found him hanging on a tree.

 

Sandor Clegane is dead.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear SanSan fans, I hope you don't hate me.  
> We all love happy endings, but sometimes we need the sad ones too.
> 
> The title was inspired by the beautiful HIM song. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
